


To Bee or Not to Bee

by Sanicpanic



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Shark Tale (2004)
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, You Have Been Warned, and oof it needed a bit of a stronger warning, but i reread it for the first time in years, i was gonna rate this teen, we wrote this when we were 15 so its stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanicpanic/pseuds/Sanicpanic
Summary: Barry gets ready for a hot date, and nothing seems to go right.(crossposted from ff.net)





	To Bee or Not to Bee

Buzz buzz

Barry thumped his fuzzy legs together in glee and waggled his thorax. Today was an exciting day; Barry got himself a hot date. L Ryusaki smiled at Barry approvingly while quickly shoveling cake into his mouth. He fell out of his chair and later died.  
“Whyyyy?” Barry wailed, “Did he sting some poor chap?”  
Barry was apparently British.  
“Yas boyyyy.” Oscar the Fish swam on in. Oscar had ascended into another plane of existence and could now swim in the air.  
“Oh why hello there.” Barry said with a wink, leaning back onto his thorax.  
“Who is that sexy beast?” Everyone wondered.  
L’s corpse was feeling betrayed by Barry’s obvious attraction to the fish, so he got up and left. Before he left, he took the rest of the cake with him. The cake was a golden brown colour and looked vaguely like a half chewed butt.  
“Angelina jolie fish,. Who is the most sexiest sexy thing ever.” Oscar waved his fin around with a swagger. Oscar had lots o’ swagger.  
Barry leaned over. “No sir, you are the most sexiest sexy thing ever.”  
Oscar laughed. “Hue hue hue.”  
The actual president of the United States walked into the room but was disgusted by the animal’s gettin hot and heavy.  
“This is an Obama-nation” cried the actual president of the United States.  
Thomas Edison winked at the actual president of the United States. “Now, now, Mr. President. You’re actin pretty cray cray there buddy. Why don’t you sit down and eat some hot cocoa. EAT IT.”  
Mr president meekly ate the hot cocoa.  
Thomas Edison was pleased.”Eat my booty.”  
Mr president meekly licked Thomas edison’s butt. “B-baka… its not like i want to eat your ass or anything.”  
“Lick it harder.” said Edison in desperation.  
Barry buzzed around impatiently. “Excuseee me? But, I am the main star of this show boys!”  
The president looked up from his job. “Shut up, Jerry.”  
Barry was enraged. “ITs Barry!”you dingus.”  
The president took a fly swatter and swatted at Barry, but he could not seem to capture that sexy little bee.  
“Oh we like it rough do we?” asked Barry.  
“We does, we does.” The actual president nodded vigorously. He smeared black charcoal eyeliner on his eyelids.  
“Keep gothin’, pops.” Barry snickered.  
“ROCK ON!!!!” replied the actual president as he goes to listen to Linkin Park.  
“You scares me, Mr. President. Don’t go breaking my heart baby. My achy breaky heart” Barry shivered in a corner. He took a needle and pierced his bottom lip.  
Barry continued to die his body hair electric blue and black to express his inner pain; he even got the Linkin Park logo tattooed on his thorax. The president went shopping for red and white shoes, claiming they were to make him faster to escape the haterz. He slicked his blue hair back in spikes, and became Sonic the Hedgehog.  
“GOTTA GO FAST!” He shrieked.  
“President-sama, please come back,” Barry wailed. He lunged forward and latched himself onto the president’s leg. “I am not a hater. Love me!”  
The actual President of the United States hissed angrily and rolled into a ball.  
Barry was still latched onto the president’s leg as he curled into a ball, and long story short Barry got a little crushed. However, this bee is a sexie strong bee, and he lived to see the light of day yet again!  
The angry actual president wailed “Yet another Obama-nation”  
The actual president of the united states looked at the sexe bee and his stomach rumbled. He hadn’t had honey in years. Today, that would change.  
The president ate Barry the bee.  
Barry managed to buzz himself out of the actual president’s esophagus, and he came out of his butt. He lived to see another day.  
“Just another day in the life of Jimmy Nut-tron.” Jimmy Neutron glanced toward the camera with a stellar grin and a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this back in like 2014, and thought we were literary geniuses so we posted it on fanfic.net. Now we are older and can see how much a literal pile of steaming garbage this is, and thought, "Hey, lets post this on the internet yet another time, so other real human beings can read it and see how dumb we were!" 
> 
> Please don't read this and try to understand the plot because I honestly, genuinely, cannot help you.


End file.
